classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
File talk:Cataclysm-Logo-Small.png
Please say that this will be a temporary icon... "Cata" just doesn't fit. I'd rather have the full name. -- 09:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I can try it, but I figured it would be too long if we're going to keep the traditional style. 12:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know, I tried messing with it to look better but the low detail makes it seem like its just generic font. 14:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Can't you just stop at "Cat"? : 14:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cat is too short, Cataclysm spelled out looks fine. -- 14:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because I think the abbreviation "cat" makes the expansion seem very... opposite of what its name should represent. 14:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) "Cata" or "Cataclysm"? # # # http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822212516!Cata-Logo-Small.PNG # http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/209/catalogosmall15.png # http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/4568/catalogosmall14.png # or http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822143636%21Cata-Logo-Small.PNG Put a poll up on MMO-Champion. http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=98019.0 16:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822142748!Cata-Logo-Small.PNG looks a bit better but I prefer or http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822143636%21Cata-Logo-Small.PNG . -- 16:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cataclysm plz !! :: 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Most votes are with Cata so far, because it isn't so condensed. Which unless it's a really long icon, the Cataclysm icon will have to be condensed like that. 17:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Away with "Cata" please, that sound horrible, imo better for "Cat" or full "Cataclysm". :Can stop thinking "C'est la Cata !" : 17:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Catac? I don't know what that phrase means, and since it makes this abbreviation seem bad to you I don't want to know it. I am NOT doing cat. Firstly it gives the idea of cats since it's abbreviating to cat, and secondly I know in the future it'll start going down a bad road. 17:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok for "Cat", I understand the reasons. :"Catac" why not : 17:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Might I add, you do an excellent job on those logos Kanaru. =) 18:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd say either "Cat" or "Clysm"... But I don't think this will ultimately be determined by a poll. We're just going to have to see what shorthand version sticks. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 18:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Could you please just create a "Cat" icon (I know you don't like it) so we can see what it looks like. :: 10:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::@ Kanaru :::"Most votes are with Cata so far..." Where does it say that? I haven't seen anyone except you who has voted for abbreviating it to Cata on this talk page. :::The abbreviation I would like to see is either Clysm (has a certain ring to it). Cat sounds ridiculous ("I just bought Cat"), so does Cata (see previous), and CC would confuse it with crowd control. That's just my personal opinion of course. If anything there should be a poll about it. (Kanaru's "poll" on MMO-Champion doesn't have numbers, and we're the editors) -- 10:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The poll results can't be seen until you vote, might be why. I don't know if you can even see it if you aren't logged in. 03:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why "Cat" sounds ridiculous, unlike "WotLK"... : 11:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cat is an animal... WotLK, Clysm or BC doesn't sound like anything else (well BC is something in real life, but putting it in a sentence couldn't be interpreted in another way, if you know what I mean). -- 15:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Meow, your world got destroyed. 03:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I prefer "Cataclysm". I created this one this morning , stretching the font a bit and sliding the letters closer together. The "backboard" isn't quite accurate to the one in the logo, but I think I like it more. "Cata" and "Clysm" both sound a bit dumb to me, and they're officially using "BC", "Wrath", and "Cataclysm" for the titles. :: :Also, another idea I had was to make some world icons based on the little globes spinning behind the logos. They lack the text, and lose some fine detail when sized down a bunch, but I think they turned out really well, and could be useful for at least something. WoWWiki-Suzaku (talk) 20:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I prefer either the full name, Cataclysm, or Clysm; the other ones sound weird. Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 20:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I prefer the full name, Cataclysm as well and agree Cata just does not sound right. -- 21:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I like the globes you made. -- 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think they scale pretty good actualy: No size 50px 32px 25px 15px :: -- 03:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) For those wondering how the cat icon looked, I restored the file. . 21:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I think Cata looks best. Cat looks to empty and invokes feline thoughts, Clysm in odd because its the end of the word, and Cataclysm just seems too long Drakolord7 (talk) 22:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. 03:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Please note, you'll have to vote again.. more options were added and reset the votes... tsk tsk A'noob. 07:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I was just trying to match mmo's poll : 08:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Of the ones provided, i prefer "clysm", but i should think you could have adjusted the height of the text in the "Cataclysm" one to alleviate the squashed look and still remain readable. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822143636%21Cata-Logo-Small.PNG if i could have voted for it here (It's leading with 43% on MMOC last i checked), "clysm" otherwise. And i think switching to globes is probably a better idea (though traditional sizes please), but with the normal banner logos on the larger versions as there's simply no reason not to. -- 10:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I like the idea of the globes as well (although we will need a globe for the Original WoW version). -- 17:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Globes are quite goods in fact, they allow instant recognition: brown is classic, green is BC, blue is WotLK and black is Cataclysm. :Shall we change the icons for the globes? ^^ : 17:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Instant recognition for people who know what they mean. New people will have to wonder what it stands for since it isn't really immediately obvious. The current icons with the lettering on them are at least newbie-friendly. -- 17:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's true (and is why i used themed "W"s on mine i did a while back). But they're not that obscure that an title attribute couldn't alleviate most of that. "WTF is that icon? *mouseover* Ohhhhh, that makes sense!" :p -- 13:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The one I like most is http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/archive/8/87/20090822143636%21Cata-Logo-Small.PNG, but if it's considered too long, then I would prefer clysm. Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 17:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Really, the Cataclysm (full) icon is not the same style. It's very out of place, and it's honestly impossible to make it look the same unless you extend the Wrath and BC icons as well. 01:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not the same style in what way? Smaller text and longer, but then some of your other proposals have letter spacing or are shorter. I don't seen how that's an issue, especially as these are for the "inline" icons only, no? :S -- 13:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I hate the idea of "Clysm", because "Клизма (said klizma or Klisma or Clysma)" means "douche" on my language. CC is good idea, and globes are also cool. Asdruabel (talk) 13:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Also, "Cataclysm" is too long, but can be used. Asdruabel (talk) 13:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I voted for Cataclysm too. I prefer even if it's a bit long, i think it's more complete and fits better... And "Clysm" (clisma) means something about douche in my language too :P Eraclito 15:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Just to toss my thoughts out, I prefer either the full "Cataclysm" or "Clysm" abbreviation. Cata reminds me too much of kata, a Japanese-derived word to describe a scripted series of martial arts movements used for training or exhibition. -- 15:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Does this vote mean anything? Are changes going to be made based on the vote? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:47 AM PST 25 Aug 2009 :Looks like the full spelling is winning. The globes might make more sense as a long-term solution, though. -- 15:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think in the long term, I support switching to the globes. In the short term, I like . BTW, don't confuse a pole with WW:VOTE (voting). They're two separate things. 1:04 PM, 28 Aug 2009 (EDT) Personally I'm all for Globes too. They are so much more simple, and because they aren't a banner, they actually invite the reader into the article, as they are assured, because of a different style of image, that this is certainly part of maintstay WoW, as opposed to any other side of the universe (e.g. RPG. I know its a bit silly, but little things can make the brain think big things). gadget (talk) 08:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Why is this failed abortion of a graphic, the "cata" one, featured on the home page of the wiki? It's HIDEOUS. Delrob (talk) 04:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC)Delrob :Just so you know, its not on the main page, its on the Site notice banner that will appear on every page you're on, until you log in. Thanks for voicing your opinion and hope you voted. 08:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) The full name "cataclysm" has been winning the poll for much time. Will it be eventually changed, or does this poll didn't have any importance? Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 20:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Like most discussions/votes/polls, they are generally forgotten after about a week or so... but I think the poll was just an get an insight of have people felt about it. 20:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I've changed it to reflect the winning vote now. -- 20:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks Pcj. Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 21:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC)